September 2017 Drabble
by Big Bad Wolfy
Summary: Still trying to catch up on my old BVDN drabble. T rated for flirtatious Bulma and a bit of citrus at the end. This set of drabbles are inspired by the One Piece/DBZ crossover Cross Epoch, and the Cross Epoch inspired doujins by Pachi. Not Beta-ed.


Still trying to catch up on my old BVDN drabble. T rated for flirtatious Bulma and a bit of citrus at the end. This set of drabbles are inspired by the One Piece/DBZ crossover Cross Epoch, and the Cross Epoch inspired doujins by Pachi. Not Beta-ed. Enjoy and Please review; it does wonders for my weak confidence.

.

* * *

.

1 The King

.

"The King of pirates himself would not be able to save you, thief," Vegeta growled.

Steel bars slammed shut. Captain Vegeta turned to leave without another word.

"Surely, a stern stick-up-the-ass like you doesn't believe in fairytales," Bulma chided.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, but did not turn, "No, but your escaping would be just a fanciful as a fairytale. If you continue to insult me, woman, I'll reconsider sending Usopp down with dinner."

Bulma scoffed, "Any food here is probably just as drab and dull as you are."

"Consider this a favor, then, no dinner. Usopp's self-claimed 'amazing' cooking skills were a lie anyhow."

.

.

2 The Healer

.

"I know you're a pirate but come on! The eyepatch is really over doing it."

Captain Vegeta turned red in ire, "You've already lost dinner, what more can I take from you, your life?" He fought the urge to finger the black silk eyepatch covering the damage the healer could not fix.

Bulma's breath hitched for a nanosecond, she needed to keep him down here for just a little longer but since she'd had never been caught by this guy before she was unsure of how far she could push him. Considering that he hadn't immediately killed her was good.

.

.

3 Star Crossed

.

Bulma figured she could afford to gamble. While the stars may not have always been in her favor pretty much most of her life, she was certain she was able to create her own luck.

She batted her eyes, trying for a softer approach, hoping an appeal to the male within would give her an edge up. "Did I say your eye patch was a bad thing," she cooed, "what I meant was, you were over doing it on the sex-appeal. I just can't resist a bad boy pirate."

A blush bloomed on Captain Vegeta's flustered face.

.

.

4 Duty

.

"Is it just me or are you just a bit horny?" She asked, playfully.

Captain Vegeta's blushed deepened, "Vulgar woman," he sneered.

"Are they real? Can I touch them?"

"A Saiyan's horns are not mere decoration, of course they're real."

"So, all of you are Saiyans?"

Vegeta edged closer to Bulma, unconsciously.

"Only I; Usopp crafted his. Robin has unusual devil fruit powers and flowered her's out of loyalty to me; I did not require it of them out any kind of duty."

Bulma found herself genuinely awed that Captain Vegeta's crew felt such strong feelings for him.

.

.

5 Betrayal

.

"I'd still like to touch them."

"Absolutely not!"

Bulma pouted, her lips bowing ever so sweetly and her deep blue eyes glistening. "Please?"

Something from the decks above bumped loudly.

'Oh, shit!' Bulma thought, 'think fast!' She just needed him to edge a bit closer.

"If you let me touch them I'll let you touch something of mine." Her voice dripped with honeyed promise as she grabbed the steel bars and squished her chest together, hoping to draw his attention.

The action distracted him just enough.

Vegeta dismissed the sound. Usopp was probably screwing around with his explosives again.

.

.

6 Truce

.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I don't mind being the better person and calling a truce." Bulma offered. "I get to touch your horns, you can touch what you like and we're square. I go on my way and we won't ever meet again? What do you say?" She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster while thinking, 'damn it, Nami, what is taking so long?'

Another boom sounded louder than the first.

'Crap!' Bulma reached out, and grabbed the Captain by horns and pulled him, kissing him before he had time to react. She slipped a hand down her top, grabbing for the hidden tazer.

.

.

7 Feast

.

He wanted to feast on her forever. He reached past the bars, for the small of her back, pulling her in, needing to feel closer to her, but cold steel prevented sweet contact.

Jolts of electric feeling pulsed through him, starting from where their lips met and emanating out to the tips of his limbs.

As their tongues melded the feeling grew stronger, and stronger still. So strong it hurt. So strong it paralyzed him.

He couldn't move but didn't care as darkness moved in around him, cushioning him in a cloud of sweet feeling, and blinding him to the smoke and flying debris.

.

.

8 Blood

.

Warm blood slipped down his cheek and into his mouth, stinging his tongue with a sharp metallic tang.

"Captain, are you okay?"

A rain of spittle pelted him as someone shook him. Captain Vegeta shoved the assailant aside. Usopp tumble away, landing in heap against the far wall.

"Captain, the thief is gone," said Robin, nonchalantly, "as is the treasure from storeroom 1."

Usopp dusted himself. "A red headed witch attacked, but I held her off until she proved to be too much for Robin. If the witch hadn't used her magical staff I would've taken her out with my exploding star and-"

.

.

9 Vengance

.

"Shut up! All of you!" Vegeta tried to shake off the dazed feeling. He stood, swaying. Usopp rushed to his Captain's side only to be shoved away again.

"Who WAS that wench!"

Robin answered, "I don't yet know, but with the amount of electricity she pumped through you, you could have been killed, had you been human."

Usopp shivered. "Don't say such things, Robin!"

"Find out who she is! I will not fall for her tricks again," Vegeta spat, "the blue-haired thief will know my vengeance!"

On a ship, heading in the opposite direction, two women divvied up their ill-gotten earnings.

.

.

10 Rain

.

He rained kisses upon her neck, and drifted lower, and lower still. The satin curtains of his four-poster enclosed them; darkness assured him no one else aboard the ship was awake to know of their illicit rendezvous.

Sighs and moans sounded throughout the night as they each tried to out do the other, to wear the enemy down so that only one would gain the upper hand when simulated dawn came.

It was an unspoken pact they had. They may not have been able to be together in public but they could still share private moments of stolen pleasure.


End file.
